The Heir
by GeekFiend
Summary: When Voldemort is defeated, everyone thinks the war is over, but they're wrong. Voldemort's heir in on thr way. Can Harry and the rest find Voldemort's hidden mate before the child is born? VoldemortxOC slash, mpreg


The Heir

Chapter 1: Prologue: The Conception

Mydara coughed as he swallowed the bitter potions Severus Snape had prepared for him.

Tonight was the night, and Mydara followed Voldemort into the large bedroom.

Voldemort sat down on the bed and moved to the middle.

"Take off your clothes," the Dark Lord ordered.

Mydara complied, pulling his t-shirt off over his head, revealing his slender tattooed torso. He felt a chill on his bare chest in the drafty room, but continued to do as he was told. Mydara slipped off his dark jeans and tossed them aside. Last was his underwear, which he slid down his legs tentatively, knowing the Dark Lord was watching him intently.

"Let your hair down. I like you better that way."

Mydara pulled out the band that held his ponytail in place and let his long red hair fall down past his shoulders. He looked to his Lord for the next order.

"Now come here."

Mydara walked to end of the large bed and crawled onto it. He crawled until he was right in front of Voldemort. The Dark Lord smiled to see that his new mate was aroused as he was. Voldemort slowly reached down and pulled his pants down until he revealed his own erect member. The Dark Lord laughed as Mydara gasped audibly.

"Come here."

Mydara crawled to sit between the Dark Lord's legs. He looked into Voldemort's face.

"Get on it. And face me. I want to see your pretty face."

Mydara slowly got on his knees to position himself over Voldemort's penis. He had never been taken raw before, and he braced himself. He'd agreed to this after all. It was his duty to obey his Lord.

Voldemort grabbed Mydara's hips and pushed him down hard. Mydara screamed as he was penetrated. He clenched his teeth.

"Look at me."

Mydara looked tentatively into the Dark Lord's eyes. Voldemort's lips pressed to his and Mydara tried to relax as his Lord kissed him. Voldemort pulled away and began to move. Mydara wrapped his legs around the Dark Lord's waist and wrapped his arms around his Lord's neck. He tried not to scream through his teeth as Voldemort thrust in and out of him. Mydara didn't want to look his Lord in the eye. He didn't want his Lord to see his pain during this supposedly passionate act.

Voldemort bit tenderly into Mydara's shoulder, careful not to draw blood. He ran his pale hands through Mydara's silky hair as Mydara reached up and massaged his bald head. Voldemort brought Mydara's tear-stained face back to his and captured his mate's lips again. Voldemort could honestly say that he was trying to make his mate love him. He knew the small slender young man in his arms was completely obedient towards him, but he wanted to please him all the same. The Dark Lord ran his hands down Mydara's smooth sides until they rested on his buttocks. Mydara felt his Lord's hands and he put his own hands over Voldemort's.

"Faster," Mydara whispered in the Dark Lord's ear.

Voldemort smirked and complied, making his movements faster and harder. He felt triumphant when a moan came from his mate's lips. He gripped Mydara's hips tightly as his motions continued to quicken. Mydara's hands were back on the back of the Dark Lord's head, the only exposed flesh on his mate.

Voldemort forced Mydara to kiss him again as he felt himself nearing completion. This was the moment he had been working towards, the moment his mate would fulfill his purpose at last: the conception of the Dark Lord's heir.

Mydara gasped as something he hadn't expected happened: The Dark Lord was stroking him to completion as well. He kissed Voldemort again, letting his Lord's tongue enter his mouth. They only broke the kiss when Mydara moaned loudly as he felt Voldemort's explosive release, letting himself go a moment later.

Mydara held onto Voldemort's shoulders as the Dark Lord pulled out of him. He wanted to snuggle with his Lord, he wanted to know he was loved by his mate. Voldemort had other ideas.

"Let go of me."

Mydara let go hesitantly. He sat on the bed, frowning as he watched Voldemort get up and pull his pants back up.

"My Lord?" Mydara almost wanted to cry.

"I'll sent some Death Eaters in to heal you." Voldemort turned and left the room, leaving his stunned and disappointed mate behind. "We move again tomorrow. Be ready."

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort left the room. Mydara felt his belly churning. The potions must have worked. He sighed. A moment later, some unmasked Death Eaters came in with some healing potions. Among them was Severus.

"How are you feeling now, Mydara?" Severus asked him after he'd downed a couple of the potions. "Any better?"

"I'm fine now, Sev." Mydara touched his belly gently. "It's a little more settled now. Thank you."

"As long as you're all right." Severus helped Mydara stand and handed him his clothes.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Mydara lay in his temporary bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was pregnant. The Dark Lord had made sure of it. He rolled onto his side and sighed. Why wouldn't his Lord hold him? Was the Dark Lord ashamed to be with another man? Was he not as concerned for Mydara as he wanted him to think? No, Mydara told himself. He was important to his Lord, even more so after that night. He wouldn't abandon him now. Mydara rolled onto his back again. The final confrontation was coming up sooner than he would like. He wanted more time with his Lord. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to think of the possibility of his Lord dying and the Potter boy winning. He didn't want to think of what could happen to him and his child if they were captured by the other side. He covered his ears with the pillow and turned on his side to face the wall. He could only hope that his Lord would win, making a safe world for the child to be born into.


End file.
